Worth the wait
by lylu
Summary: Harry and Bella Have been duelling regularly for the past 10 years...the mutual hate felt for each other slowly fades to be replaced by something else.what does it lead to? Read to find out! One-Shot HP/BB. Oh and dont worry,no imperious potion involved.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter. That honor belong to the distinguished JK Rowling. Lucky Lady. And honestly, do you think that I would make a single cent from the crap that is written below. So solicitors,lawyers,judges,big policemen with clubs, aurors and hitwizards plz leave this poor muggle alone.

If a muggle were to walk by the deserted Bandwagon Alley he would have thought that some crazy people must be celebrating new years day a bit earlier. What with the dazzling display of fireworks that was being showcased. The poor muggle would have had a heart attack had he been told that the two people trading the fireworks were actually wizards and were actually trading spells, curses, jinxes and hexes.

Right in the middle of the alley a witch shielded herself from a barrage of spells that were shot at her by a wizard that had a cocky grin on his face, his emerald eyes shining brightly with amusement. The witch seeing this laughs out gleefully and shouts out 'Come on darling, is that the best that you've got?' The wizard with the lightning bolt scar just smirks at her and walks forward as he continues with his onslaught. Slowly but surely he reaches so close to her that he can actually feel the magic of the shield oozing out of it.

As if he was parting curtains on a window he brushed of the shield by pushing some magic through his fingers. The witch had already stopped laughing and was gazing at the wizard with her violet eyes. What was striking about her eyes was that they held no malice, hate or even a hint of insanity. Why would that be striking you ask? Well, for you to understand you would have to know her name. She was the most feared witch in the past 100 years. She is Bellatrix Black formerly known as Bellatrix Lestrange. Rumor has it that she killed her husband. So I think you appreciate just why her eyes were so striking.

The wizard was now so close to her that there faces were almost touching. Green eyes met violet and they gazed deeply into each other. Memories were renewed and reviewed as they remember the past 5 years. They started out with the intent to kill each other, but soon that intent had changed. They started regarding each other as experiments, fascinating experiments. The feelings of hate that they had for each other slowly melted away. Oh don't get me wrong, it's not like they were in love or anything it's just that, over time they slowly got physically attracted to each other.

Bella was very much attracted by the fact that he had power, lots of it. He had the magical power, financial power and political power. What attracted her about it was the fact that he never let it go to his head, but when he decided to use it he did it with finesse. With a style that even her Lord couldn't dream of ever having. Not even the muggle loving fool Dumbledore wielded his power the way he did.

As for Harry, he can't really put his finger on what he found attractive about her. Three years had passed since he graduated from Hogwarts and he had met her almost a dozen times every year-in a duel ofcourse. He began noticing a change in her behavior. It was as if she was reverting to her old self. Sirius had told him all about the Black sisters. Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda. Sirius always told Harry that of all the three, Bellatrix surprised him the most. She turned into someone he never expected her to be. Harry being Harry didn't understand. So Sirius told him about Bellatrix in her Hogwarts days. Apparently she was charming, witty, brave and so many good things. Looking at her now Harry understood what Sirius meant. Harry wasn't an expert on emotions but he knew that love was out of the question for them. It just wasn't possible. What was it then? The spark they felt when they were dueling. The anticipation and joy they felt whenever they were about to duel.

It looked like their brains were put out at them for stalling for so long that they suddenly found each other kissing. This wasn't the type of kiss that prince charming gave to the damsel in distress after saving her from the clutches of a dragon. It was a kiss filled with desire, lust, and passion and just too much pent up sexual tension. If the Weasley twins were right here, they would have conjured some seats and popcorn because from the look of things Harry and Bella were about to go at it right in the middle of the alley.

In a moment of brilliance, Harry broke the kiss. He tried to avoid looking at Bella's eyes since he knew that the lust that they would be showing would make him lose control. He reached for a chain around his neck and asked Bella to hold his hand. At her inquisitive stare he just shrugged his shoulders and in a breathless voice said,' I'd prefer being somewhere where we wouldn't be interrupted'. The want and need in his eyes was almost enough to make her skip around like a schoolgirl. She took his hand and in a swirl of colours they disappeared. In the starry sky the Dog Star Sirius was shining brightly. You could almost hear a bark like laugh. It looked like even Sirius realized the dire need for his Godson to get laid. Even if it was with the woman who killed him. After all, Harry was the heir of a marauder and it was a crime for a marauders son to be a virgin at the age of 20.Honestly, the boy could be so modest sometimes.

In a huge Manor in Wales that was hidden by more wards and protective magic's than Hogwarts itself, two heavily turned on people appeared in the master room. It wasn't the first time for Harry here but every time he came into this room he just had to drink in its beauty. It looked like Bella too momentarily forgot about the state of her rampaging hormones since she was looking around the room in awe. It was a room fit for Kings. Suddenly as if their minds were working in tandem they faced each other and like magnets their lips were on each other. They just couldn't have enough of each other. In no time their clothes were strewn around the room. None of them would be able to remember how Bella's lacy bra got to be hanging over the chandelier.

As to what happened after that, lets just say that porn movie producers would have gladly paid an obscenely huge amount to have been able to catch the rest of that night on camera.

Harry was the first one to wake up that morning and the first thing he noticed was that hair was tickling his face. He then felt a weight on his chest. Looking down at it he saw that it was the head of someone with long, black silky hair. Then the memories of last night came rushing in. His first reaction was to blush. He then looked down at the sleeping form of Bellatrix as if seeing her for the first time. One thought kept on repeating itself in his mind. 'Damn! This woman is flexible.'

Bella woke up a few minutes later. Opening her eyes she saw that she was in an unfamiliar room. Her first instinct was to grab her wand, but she was stopped from doing that when she heard a familiar chuckle. 'I've been missing a lot of action in bed since I joined the dark lord', was the first thought that popped into her mind.' The daily prophet would give a lot of galleons for a picture of this century most feared witch going all dreamy eyed'. Bella couldn't help but laugh at his antics.' Since when did you get so good in bed?' she retorted, 'You must have had almost half the female population in Hogwarts.' She was shocked when he answered her with a superior grin that she was his first.'you want to tell me that you Harry bloody Potter until yesterday night were a virgin? She asks incredulously. With a careless shrug of his shoulders he says that it's hard to concentrate on sex and relationships when you are being hunted down by British wizarding worlds most feared Dark Lord since Salazar Slytherin.

Before Bella can answer a she feels a sharp twinge in her left forehand and she moans in frustration. Harry doesn't need o have the 'inner eye' to know that she is being summoned by His Stinkiness. Jumping out of the bed she quickly wears her dueling garb and with one last smoldering kiss she winks at Harry and proclaims.' Till next time Potter.'

Harry just shakes his head laughing at a private joke and says in a low voice, 'I don't love you, I don't hate you…But I have to admit it was worth the wait'

A/N : People relax. I know the whole thing was quite pointless. Especially with the lack of details after they pop into Potter Manor. But in my defense, this was my first fic. I couldn't just start writing a 100,000 word fic without any practice now could I. Fell free to point out anything. I'll allow anonymous reviews so don't be shy. !! Till next tym ppl.


End file.
